1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet conveying apparatus which is interconnected with sheet processing machinery. There is presently in use a new generation of sheet and document processing machinery which typically bursts preformed perforated webs into discreet sheets. These sheets are then conveyed along one or more feed paths leading to a sheet processing station such as a folding unit. Sheet processing machinery as such with folding units included, is increasingly being utilized in the modern office where space is at a premium among many other kinds of office equipment. It is therefore a trend that such machinery be designed in a more compact arrangement which compliments the modern office. The necessity for gaining service access to interior areas of the sheet processing machinery remains as a consideration for proper jam clearing capability, along with service requirements. It is with the foregoing in mind that the present invention has evolved in view of the following mentioned example of prior art.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,553, issued to Beck et al. Apr. 11, 1978 discloses a Copy Sheet Handling Apparatus for a Copier. One object of this patent is to provide means for accessing the copy sheet supply tray in a prescribed manner to avoid copy sheets from becoming misplaced during operator loading of additional sheets to the supply tray. This is accomplished partly by the use of a pivotable apparatus which maintains the feeding and sheet alignment devices in a predetermined sequence, thereby ensuring proper alignment of the sheets at the feeding position. While the referenced patent does provide access capability to the sheet feeding instrumentalities of the copier in this case, the device is not suitable for providing access in a sheet processing machine where a sheet, or series of sheets are conveyed along a path between modular units, since the patented bar device, aligning apparatus and restraining devices are designed for a one ended sheet feeding apparatus whereas the present invention must handle a stream flow of such sheets and yet be jam accessible as previously mentioned in the background of the invention.